Dreams and sorrows
by Gingerpelt of Thunderclan
Summary: Gingerkit is a a normal thunderclan kit. But what happens if there's a force out there to stop him? What if its a force that can't be fought back? What if that force is stronger than any cat the forest has ever known? Will Gingerkit become the leader he is meant to be? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Gingerpelt. I'm new to story making and don't expect to get many reviews, but I like to write stories and wanted to share mine with you! Hopefully it won't be horrible T-T and you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading!** Remember to review and comment if your reading this.

Cats may be changed so don't be mad! (got rid of jayfeather, and his siblings, and squirellflight, cause i just didnt like them ha!)

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Willowscar

Warriors (toms and females without kits)

Rainpelt

-Ferrowpaw

Slywing

Leafwind

Firestorm

-Leapoardpaw

Sourfur

Solartail

-Hurrypaw

Medicine cat:

Leektail

-Bluepaw

Apprentices:

Ferrowpaw

Leapoardpaw

Hurrypaw

Queens:

Whiteleaf

-Soggykit

-Gingerkit (you knew it was coming)

Valleyheart

kits not born yet

Kits:

Soggykit

Gingerkit

Elders: Tis a sad day for Thunderclan they have no elders. nah who am I kidding they don't miss em'

Riverclan:

Leader: Swiftstar

Deputy: Dampfur

Warriors:

Mosstail

-Rainpaw

Streamfur

Sleekpelt

Shallowclaw

-Hollowpaw

Starcreek

-Hidepaw

Medicine cat:

Mayflower

Apprentices:

Rainpaw

Hollowpaw

Hidepaw

Queens:

Sharpreed

-Spottedkit

-Lionkit

-Solidkit

Elders:

Pigtail

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar

Deputy: Killerseed

Warriors:

Shadepelt

Jaggedfur

-Slaypaw

Mudclaw

-Beastpaw

Robinjaw

-Murkpaw

Lakestorm

Medicine cat:

Lightfeather

-Clusterpaw

Apprentices:

Slaypaw

Beastpaw

Clusterpaw

Queens:

Dawnclaw

no kits yet

Kits:

No kits

Elders:

Sharprock

Windclan

Leader: Thinstar

Deputy: Whitepelt

Warriors:

Jackear

-Thornpaw

Rabbitpelt

Icyfur

-Grasspaw

Heathertail

-Creampaw

Sorrowpelt

-Quickpaw

Thicketfur

Leafcrack

Medicine cat:

Sweetball

Apprentices:

Thornpaw

Grasspaw

Creampaw

Quickpaw

Queens:

Windyflight

-Jadekit

Steadyclaw

not kitted yet

Elders:

Blazefern

 **And with that ends the clans. I took a lot of cats out because i didn't like them and i hope it doesn't anger anyone. I'll be writing all day so expect more!**

~Gingerpelt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Whiteleaf, one more push." says Leektail. "Bluepaw, go get some yarrow to help the milk come." Whiteleaf groans in pain. "One more kit Whiteleaf. The first one is a boy!" Leektail says as she licks the first kit. "The second kit is coming! Just a bit longer Whiteleaf" Whiteleaf gives a last push and with a spazz of her body the last kit comes out. "Where are they? Let me see my kits!" exclaims Whiteleaf. I mewl along with my brother as we wriggle to her teats so we can drink her milk. "My kits... My beautiful kits!" Slywing paces back and forth outside the den. Leektail emerges out of the nursery. "How is she? What do my kits look like?" Leektail snickers. "Ah, all fathers are eager to see their new kits. Why don't you go and see for yourself, Slywing?" Slywing brushes past his sister with a nod of thanks and checks in the nursery. "Oh, Whiteleaf... They're amazing! Have you though of names for them?" Whiteleaf purrs. "Only this one right here. His name is Soggykit. What should this one be?" Whitewing says as she points at me with her tail. "I'll name him, Gingerkit for his ginger pelt." Slywing puts his tail on top of Whiteleaf's head. "You did an amazing job Whiteleaf. I couldn't imagine my kits any better!" Whiteleaf purrs and lays her head on the moss bed, "I'm tired Slywing. I should get some rest." Slywing slips a sad look before licking the back of Whiteleaf's ear then leaving to the warriors den. My brother and I wriggle around to get our mothers milk.

 **And end. Hope good. ill be writing all day and the next chapter will be much better and longer than this one. Please do review and comment your criticism. And I'm out**

 **~Gingerpelt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy you guys, it's Gingerpelt here. Yep, if you remember there is a queen (Valleyheart) who hasn't had her kits yet so I will accept names for her kits. There will be four so four names only and if I don't use your name right now, then it'll be used Let's jump in!**

"Congratulations, Slywing." says Bramblestar, "Thank you, Bramblestar," Slywing bows. "The ginger one is named Gingerkit of course, and the light gray one is called Soggykit." "Beautiful names Slywing, Whiteleaf must have thought of them, I can't see this much beauty out of you." Bramblestar chuckles, and Slywing chuckles nervously along with him. "Thanks Bramblestar, but really I'd ought to go, Rainpelt asked if i could go hunting with Leafwind." Bramblestar walks off to his den waving his tail goodbye, and Slywing left out of camp to hunt. "Whiteleaf, can we open Gingerkit's eyes? I want to go out and see the camp." Soggykit complains. " No, Soggykit," says Whiteleaf gently. "We wait for him to open his eyes by himself." Soggykit sighs and agrees sadly. He sits there and stares at me, I could feel his glare on my fur. I open my eyes in a haste and take in everything around me. "Woah!" I exclaim. "Everything is so _bright_!" Soggykit laughs at me. "I've seen the world for a whole day now. You didn't even know how to walk yet!" Soggykit says as he struts his short legs. _Pfft_ , I say. "My legs are longer!" I say as I get up off the ground next to my mom. "Be careful out there kits!' Whiteleaf says. "Okay!" We both reply at the same time. We leave out the den snickering the whole way out. "We could go and hide in the warrior den." says Soggykit. "No, that's not a good idea. I'm going to look for Bramblestar." Soggykit slumped a bit then was excited immediately at the sound of Bramblestar. " 'Scuse me, do you know where Bramblestar is?" "Oh yes he should be in his den, but I wouldn't go up there if I were you just wait for him to come down. Oh are you two the new kits? My name is Ferrowpaw, it's nice to meet you." Ferrowpaw said. "I'm Gingerkit, and this is my brother Soggykit." I say politely and walk away towards the nursery. "It's been a long day and I'm ready to hit the moss." i say as my mouth gapes in a yawn.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay i know i said i would be writing all day but something turned up. I should be able to write until 11:00 today though. Be sure to leave a kit name and gender in the chat and review me if you like ^-^, until then see you readers later!**

 **~Gingerpelt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Gingerpelt again. And for the review, thank you Flameheart, I will use Redkit, maybe for a little something more than you think. I know I said I would get some more chapters up yesterday, but to be honest. I was pooped. I had no idea what i wanted to happen but I slept on it and I should be able to make true promises. Thanks for reading.**

I curl up in my bed next to my mother. My brother is sleeping soundly already, but I couldn't go to sleep. I get up in the den and walk towards the entrance, careful not to step on cat's tail. "Ahh, fresh air. This is just what I needed." I say as I lay outside and start to fall asleep. I wake in the forest, chasing a butterfly. "I'm going to get you!" I say lunging for the butterfly, but just missing it. "Mouse-dung!" I say as I descend further and further into a dark abyss. I begin to scream and wave my paws as a bird trying to fly. "Starclan help me!" Suddenly I land with a thump. "ssshwish." I hear in a hushed voice I can barely hear. "What are you saying?" Then a tree falls in front of me, and lightning sets it on fire. "Oh, no!" I say turning to run away. Trees around me begin to topple and burn to the ground. Then I was squished by a burning trunk. "Fire will destroy you, but water won't help you. Crimes will be made and none will be stopped. The leaf will burn and the storm will brew." I wake up panting, scared for my life because I still smell the burning and the soot. I get up, and groom my pelt and go into the nursery. I watch Soggykit sleep soundly and soon fall into a dreamless sleep. "Come on Gingerkit let's go out!" Says Soggykit. "Fine," I say groaning and stretching my legs while getting up slowly. "I didn't sleep very well Soggykit." Soggykit twist his head to the side. "Well maybe if you come out and get some fresh air it'll wake you up." I shake my pelt. 'That's what i thought last night.' I think to myself.

 **End! I'm still taking kit names and other things as such. Leave it in the comments and thank you for reading. Your support helps me a mile :).**

 **~Gingerpelt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Gingerpelt. I'm new to story making and don't expect to get many reviews, but I like to write stories and wanted to share mine with you! Hopefully it won't be horrible T-T and you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading!** Remember to review and comment if your reading this.

Cats may be changed so don't be mad! (got rid of jayfeather, and his siblings, and squirellflight, cause i just didnt like them ha!)

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Willowscar

Warriors (toms and females without kits)

Rainpelt

-Ferrowpaw

Slywing

Leafwind

Firestorm

-Leapoardpaw

Sourfur

Solartail

-Hurrypaw

Medicine cat:

Leektail

-Bluepaw

Apprentices:

Ferrowpaw

Leapoardpaw

Hurrypaw

Queens:

Whiteleaf

-Soggykit

-Gingerkit (you knew it was coming)

Valleyheart

kits not born yet

Kits:

Soggykit

Gingerkit

Elders: Tis a sad day for Thunderclan they have no elders. nah who am I kidding they don't miss em'

Riverclan:

Leader: Swiftstar

Deputy: Dampfur

Warriors:

Mosstail

-Rainpaw

Streamfur

Sleekpelt

Shallowclaw

-Hollowpaw

Starcreek

-Hidepaw

Medicine cat:

Mayflower

Apprentices:

Rainpaw

Hollowpaw

Hidepaw

Queens:

Sharpreed

-Spottedkit

-Lionkit

-Solidkit

Elders:

Pigtail

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar

Deputy: Killerseed

Warriors:

Shadepelt

Jaggedfur

-Slaypaw

Mudclaw

-Beastpaw

Robinjaw

-Murkpaw

Lakestorm

Medicine cat:

Lightfeather

-Clusterpaw

Apprentices:

Slaypaw

Beastpaw

Clusterpaw

Queens:

Dawnclaw

no kits yet

Kits:

No kits

Elders:

Sharprock

Windclan

Leader: Thinstar

Deputy: Whitepelt

Warriors:

Jackear

-Thornpaw

Rabbitpelt

Icyfur

-Grasspaw

Heathertail

-Creampaw

Sorrowpelt

-Quickpaw

Thicketfur

Leafcrack

Medicine cat:

Sweetball

Apprentices:

Thornpaw

Grasspaw

Creampaw

Quickpaw

Queens:

Windyflight

-Jadekit

Steadyclaw

not kitted yet

Elders:

Blazefern

 **And with that ends the clans. I took a lot of cats out because i didn't like them and i hope it doesn't anger anyone. I'll be writing all day so expect more!**

~Gingerpelt


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating. My friend has discouraged me from ever writing again. This may be the last time you see of me.**

 **P.S. that friend no longer has any friends.**


End file.
